Blink Of An Eye
by Briianz
Summary: Behind every squad of soldiers, there is a story. Follow the point of views of various soldiers during the events of the original Modern Warfare. Rated T, Rating may change later. Cancelled due to losing interest in this story (will explain in a separate "chapter").
1. Ch 1 To the Middle East

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my next story, Blink Of An Eye.**

**In this fan-story, we will go into the view of a unit of the US Army at the time of the American invasion of...insert middle east country name here.**

**All the ranks of the soldiers will be based on the MW3 Multi-player ranking, Real-life military ranking, and my own knowledge of military ranks.**

**This story takes place during Modern Warfare 1. Before the level, "Charlie Don't Surf" starts (think of it as a prelude). **

**This whole story will be written in a similar style as my previous stories, but this time it will be fashioned like the game. Briefing, the actual mission, and ending unless the chapter continues right where the last chapter ended. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Briefing:**

Overlord: President Al-Fulani has just been executed on live television by Khaled Al-Asad.

Sub-Commander: Yes sir, I saw it...

Overlord: Are there any nearby units that could possibly find Al-Asad's location?

Sub-Commander: Yes, we have one unit. It's being led by Sgt. Travis Miller; I'll patch you through.

Sgt. Miller: This is Miller. General, I understand that you want me and my unit to find Khaled Al-Asad's whereabouts.

Overlord: That's correct. Al-Asad was last seen at the city hall where the Al-Fulani's s execution happened.

Sgt. Miller: I read you loud and clear; Consider it done.

Nobody's POV

A Black-hawk helicopter is flying over a beautiful, blue ocean. Inside the helicopter is a US army unit that consisted of five soldiers (not including the pilot). The unit consisted of Sgt. Miller, Cpl. Perla Brooks, PFC. Cliff Evans, Pvt. Marcus McCormick and Pvt. Bernie "Shadow" Brown. Each of them had their own weapons in case they ran into anybody that might want to stop them from achieving their mission or goal. They've been flying for about one and a half hour so far.

Pvt. Bernie "Shadow" Brown's POV

As I held my MP5k, the glare of the ocean started hitting me in the eye. Then, Sgt. Miller started to speak. "Alright everybody, Our orders today is to gather intel for the US Marines. They have been tasked with taking out Al-Asad who is responsible for executing President Al-Fulani. They will be starting their invasion in about 25 minutes. They don't have his exact location. That's what we have to find out."

Sgt. Miller continues, "Our orders are also to not fire unless someone else shoots at us first. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads. Sgt. Miller then says, "Alright then. Mission is a go!". Right when he says that the helicopter touches down, Everybody files out. A deadly scene soon greets us.

Our helicopter had dropped us off on a street. The street was filled with lots of wreckage. Trash, broken down cars, graffiti, and even corpses littered the streets. Distant gunshots could also be heard. Several buildings were basically falling apart. There was also this atmosphere of uneasiness around. It felt like as if someone was watching our every move.

We started going down the street.

Cpl. Brooks' voice came over our radio-headsets, "Look at this place! It's horrible..."

Sgt. Miller's voice replied, "That's why the marines have to find Al-Asad."

Then, PFC. Evans said, "Does anybody feel like as if we're being watched too?

Pvt. McCormick replied, "Don't worry, I feel-"

A gunshot rings out, interrupting our conversation. Before I knew it, McCormick was lying on the floor in front of me, bleeding out.

Sgt. Miller quickly ordered, "Get out of the open! Now!". We all quickly obeyed the order and went to our own hiding spots. I went behind the wreckage of a nearby car.

PFC. Evans then said, "MARCUS! NOOOOO!"

Sgt. Miller said, "Cpl. Brooks, Look for the muzzle flash and take it out. Shadow, try to get his attention."

PFC. Evans said, "Wait...Brooks, he's in the building to your far left!"

Brooks fired her sniper rifle and the enemy sniper immediately fell down onto the streets below.

Right after Brooks took out the sniper, Several more men that seemed to appear out of nowhere approached our hiding spots. They too started to shoot at us with automatic rifles.

Sgt. Miller said, "Everyone, return fire!"

We all obeyed the order and returned fire. After a fierce shoot-out (that lasted about five minutes), Miller ordered Evans to go check McCormick's pulse. He found that the man was dead, he didn't have a pulse...

Evans said (over the radio), "Damn...Why did it have to be McCormick? He had a wife and a kid to take care of."

Miller replied, "Don't worry about it Evans, his wife could take care of the kid. I will write a letter to them after we're done."

Miller continued, "Everyone, City hall is just half a klick from here. That's where Al-Asad was last seen. Let's go!"

McCormick and Evans were best friends. I heard that they both joined our unit as friends. I personally didn't know much about him. But I know that he was a good soldier; he didn't get promoted to First Class for no reason. Regardless, we moved on.

As we made our way down to the street, we soon found that it was blocked off by a bus. Miller ordered, "Through the alley. City hall should be at the end of the alley." We did so. After walking in the alley for about a minute, more of men that fired at us came out of a building at the end of the alley. The building is probably city hall.

Brooks said, "Hostiles incoming!"

Miller said, "Take them out."

During the shootout that followed, I get hit in the shoulder. It's not that bad through. After the shootout ended, I quickly bandaged my wound.

Evans said, "City hall, we're here...or the side entrance anyways."

Miller said, "Everyone on me, Stack up, breach, and clear. Shadow, plant a breaching charge."

Everyone did as he said. I went to the door and planted the breaching charge. What happened next seemed to have happened in slow motion. As the charge exploded, I take out my M1911 and charged in. I saw a guy coming at me with a knife. I quickly shot him and took out the rest of the enemies that were caught off guard by our explosive entrance.

Miller said, "Good kills, Shadow. Let's go and look for any intel that we might find on Al-Asad."

As we were looking through the empty halls, Overlord starts talking to us via our radio.

"Are you at city hall, Miller?", Overlord said.

"Affirmative, Overlord. We're looking around.", Miller replied.

"Roger that, keep looking. Also, keep in mind that the marines will be starting their search in about five minutes. Overlord out."

"Roger that, sir."

"This place is more empty then a bar during the day...", Evans commented.

I agree, where is everyone? It's just me and my squad wondering through this hall.

After walking through the empty halls, we eventually come upon a door where we heard a muffled voice.

"Al-Asad might be in this room. Prepare to breach and clear. Shadow, you know what to do.", Miller said.

I planted the breaching charge and prepared to fire my M1911. But when the charge exploded, I charged in and saw one of the hostiles with his hands in the air. I quickly lowered my pistol.

"Sarge, this guy wants to surrender.", Evans said.

"Alright, talk. You can walk out of this place alive if you tell us where Khaled Al-Asad is.", Miller said.

The man replies (with an Arabic accent), "Alright, I'll speak. He's in the west side of town!" His voice trembled through every word.

Brooks goes up to him with her Desert Eagle out and pointed it at him. She said, "Be specific, Where in the west side of town?"

He replied, "I don't know exactly. Just don't shoot."

"Brooks, lower your gun. And you...your free to go.", Miller said. The man quickly leaves. We leave the room.

"Overlord, We found out Al-Asad's possible location. He's in the west side of town. The man we got intel from didn't specify where in the west side of town.", Miller reported.

Overlord replies, "Copy your last. You will be receiving new orders once you head back to HQ. Head to the LZ for exfil. Marines will take over from here. Overlord out."

"Roger your last. Squad, you heard the man. Let's go."

The LZ is at the roof of a construction site. It's not too far from here...

**Author's Note: And so ends the first chapter. I don't know how often I'm gonna be updating this story. I guess I'll update whenever chapters are finished.**

**This chapter has been updated to fix inconsistency and mistakes.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Ch 2 Going Full Ghillie

**Author's Note: And welcome back to "Blink of an Eye".**

**This chapter will take place where chapter one ended. So, no "briefing" in the beginning.**

**I'm not sure if I made it clear, but the enemies that Miller and his squad are fighting are the OpFor, but that should be obvious. I just wanted to say that in case you didn't know.**

**During each "briefing session", it will be told in third person, written like a play (like it was in the last chapter.**

**Anyways, Enjoy.**

Pvt. "Shadow" Brown's POV

After getting the information we needed, we were ordered to get back to HQ. The LZ is within sight. Right when we were gonna enter the LZ site, many of the enemy soldiers appeared out of surrounding houses. They were all equipped with automatic rifles and frag grenades. Me and my squad rushed into the construction site that had the LZ and ducked into cover.

Sgt. Miller says (into his earpiece), "Big bird, we are prepared for dust-off, But we are quickly becoming surrounded by enemy forces! Where are you?!"

"Big Bird" replies, "Roger, we'll be there in about five minutes. Just hold them off."

Cpl. Brooks says out loud (not into her earpiece), "Dammit, Nothing ever takes five minutes!"

Miller replies, "Forget it Brooks, Just fight them off."

That is easier said then done, It seems whenever we kill one of them, two more appears to take his place. They seemed pretty intent on killing us. After fighting for about five minutes (Longest. Five. Minutes. Ever), our ride out of here still hasn't arrived. Halfway through the shootout, I got hit in shoulder.

Miller says, "Big Bird, where the hell are you?! We are heavily outnumbered **and** surrounded!"

"Big Bird" replies, "We have just arrived; Get your asses on board!"

Brooks says, "Everyone, onto the chopper!"

I turned around in time to see Big Bird land. Several other soldiers walked out of the chopper to cover us as we made our way into the chopper. As we made our way into the chopper, I saw a man in the chopper. He had a strange logo patched into his shoulder, He also had the insignia of a colonel under said logo.

As soon as everyone was on board, the chopper lifts off.

Big Bird says, "Alright everyone, we are now headed back to HQ."

The man introduces himself as Colonel Barney "Scorpion" Trujillo to our whole squad. He seemed like a nice man. I can't get over the name through; What the hell kind of name is "Scorpion"?

**Briefing**

Scorpion: You must be Miller, Evans, Brooks, and "Shadow". Nice to meet you all.

Miller: Same here. Now tell us, Colonel, Why are you here?

Scorpion: I'm here for two reasons. One, to give you your next orders. Two, to invite you and your squad to something. What do you want first?

Brooks: Invite? What do you mean?

Scorpion: I'm putting together a task force, Codename: Scorpio. I've seen the work that you guys have all done. I am impressed by your work and would like you guys to join. How about it?

_Everyone agrees to join Task Force Scorpio._

Scorpion: Alright, Welcome to Scorpio. You may have noticed this patch here; it's the logo of the task force. We are still recruiting, so no task force missions yet. Anyway, your orders...

Evans: What do you want us to do?

Scorpion: The big boys over at HQ picked up an unlabeled military distress signal. We want you and your squad to go and investigate it.

Miller: Alright, We'll get it done. Where is the distress signal coming from?

Scorpion: From Russian soil.

Brooks: Son of a bitch...

Nobody's POV

Outside of an old Russian prison, three patches of the ground starts moving. As it turns out, it was Shadow, Miller, and Evans in ghillie suits. They each had their own sniping rifles. The time is 7 am, early in the morning. The Russian prison looked more like a castle than a prison. There were several dozen guards patrolling outside the perimeter of the prison.

Miller said, "Okay, Scorpion, We'll just outside the prison. Stay close at a safe distance and prepare to meet us at the LZ when I contact you.

Brooks (who was in a helicopter with Scorpion) replied, "Alright Travis, Me and scorpion will see you then."

Miller continues, "Evans, Shadow, Stay in the grass. The enemy won't be able to spot us in our ghillie suits. Now, follow me and stay quiet.

Evans says, "How are we gonna go in? There doesn't seem to be a way inside."

Shadow replies, "Don't worry Cliff, we'll find a way."

Pvt. "Shadow" Brown's POV

The Russian prison looked like it was falling apart. I can't believe it's even standing. I made sure my silenced RSASS was fully loaded and started to follow Miller. I also had a silenced M1911 in it's separate holster. Miller had a supressed M21 and a silenced USP .45. Evans had the same rifle as me except he had a silenced M4A1 instead of a M1911. All three of us had a tactical knife too.

We were currently in a yard that had lots of parked cars. We only couched walked for about a minute before Miller told us to stop moving. Miller says, "We have about five tangos coming this way. Only shoot at what you can kill. Otherwise, stay low and let them pass." I decided not to move and stay prone. Miller then said, "Got one." I saw him move something under a nearby car, must have been the corpse.

One of the tangos started to wonder close to me, so I quickly pulled him down, covered his mouth (gagging him), and stabbed him in the neck. After he was dead, I hid the body under a car like Miller did. After I hid the body, Miller said, "Okay good, We're clear. Time to move on." I looked behind me and saw that the other three tangos had wondered out of sight.

We moved Northwest towards the side of prison. Towards the prison, All three of us saw a possible way into the prison. A garage door. How many cars do these guys have? Damn, They leave several outside and they have a garage too? What sense does that make? Anyways, There were about five enemy troops patrolling around the door.

Miller said, "Wait up, Let's see what they do..."

Evans buzzed in and said, "Sarge, I see a sniper in a watchtower behind us. We might want to take him out before we do anything else."

Miller replies, "Rogue. Shadow, turn around and take him out."

I turned around and saw the watchtower that Evans was talking about. I took out my RSASS, looked through the scope, and steadied my aim. Then, I squeezed the trigger. The sniper immediately goes down. I turned back around and reloaded my rifle.

Miller said, "Would you look at that, Two of them went inside the prison. Okay, Evans, Shadow, Let's take out the remaining guards. I'll take the middle one. Evans, take the one on the right."

I guess that leaves me with the one on the left.

Miller continues, "On 3. 1...2...3!"

All three of us took out the enemy tangos almost simultaneously.

Evans said, "That was perfect. And look, those idiots left the doors wide opened."

Miller replied, "Alright, let's head on in. Once we are inside, the ghillie suits will most likely become useless. So, let's change out of them once we are inside and when it is cleared."

They were both right. We're all wearing black camo under these suits. We'll be hiding in the shadows when we are inside...

**Author's Note: And that ends Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I forgot to state in the chapter that the character's weapons are all camouflaged to match their ghillie suits. They will remove the camo once they are inside the prison.**

**See ya next time in the next chapter. Until then, Have a good one.**


	3. Ch 3 Prison Escape

**Author's Note: Welcome back for chapter 3.**

**This chapter will take place after Evans, Shadow, and Miller takes off their Ghillie suits inside the prison.**

Pvt. "Shadow" Brown's POV

"Scorpion, We're inside the prison. Where is the person that sent the distress signal?", Miller asked.

Scorpion replies, "He should be on the second floor. Take the elevator, find him, and get out."

Then, Cpl. Brooks said, "Be careful boys, We're detecting lots of heat signatures on that floor."

"Rogue all, Evans, Shadow, You heard them. Let's go. And don't forget to stick to the shadows."

We were in the garage of a prison. The elevator was right there. Me and the squad went in and we proceeded towards the second floor. Soon, we make it to the second floor. As we approached the floor, we started hearing Russian voices.

We hid out of view of any possible guards that might be in front of the elevator. And sure enough, two guards poked their heads through the doors, wondering why nobody stepped out of the elevator. Evans and Miller quickly and quietly took them out with their knifes while covering their mouths. Then, Miller says, "Only shoot at what you can kill, use a suppressed weapon. Let's go.". We exit the elevator and headed eastbound.

As we stealthy crept through the shadows, we saw that there were more than one prisoner. We also managed to sneak by several patrolling guards. I had to kill one that wondered a little to close to me.

"Scorpion, we have multiple prisoners. How do we know which one of them activated the distress signal?", Miller asked.

"He should be about five cells over.", Scorpion replied.

"Rogue."

We went over to the cell that Scorpion went over to and found him.

"Psst, sir? Did you activate a distress signal recently?", Evans whispered to the prisoner.

"Yes, I was hoping someone would come soon. I'm Richardson. Second Lieutenant Richardson. Now get me out of here.", the man replied. Richardson...where have I heard that name before?

"Alright, Evans. You know what to do. Shadow, keep watch.", Miller said.

"Right Sarge.", Evans replied.

I take out my M1911 (I didn't have any other guns except for the RSASS) and obeyed the order. Evans takes out a spray can and sprays the contents onto the cell bars. After he puts the can away, he starts pulling on the bars. Soon, the bars breaks clean off. And thus, 2Lt. Richardson was freed.

"Thanks for the help. Now, let's get out of here.", Richardson said as he stepped out. Behind him, another man stepped out.

Evans asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The mystery man replied, "I am Aleks Smirnov. Former Sergeant of the motherland's Army.". Smirnov spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

Richardson chimed in and said, "Don't worry about him, He wishes to defect to the U.S."

Miller replied, "If that's the case, come with us."

We backtracked to the elevator. When we got back to it, the elevator wouldn't work.

"Team, since the elevator isn't working, let's hook up and exit through the windows.", Miller said.

Right when we started hooking up, several guards walked into the room. They started firing at us. Either their aiming sucks or they just can't plain shoot because each bullet that they fired missed. Once our feet touched the ground, We started to go towards the LZ.

"Scorpion! We've been compromised, but we have the source of the distress signal. It's Lieutenant Richardson! Head to the LZ and pick us up!", Miller said.

"Rogue that Miller, beginning my approach to the LZ.", Scorpion replied.

Brooks buzzed in and said, "Did you say Lieutenant Richardson?".

"I did, Perla...", Miller replied.

"Oh my god, He's alive!", Brooks replied. She seems excited...

The LZ was in front of a nearby farmhouse. It's about five minutes away.

**Several Minutes Later...**

We made it to the LZ. For some reason, none of the patrolling guards followed us. As soon as Scorpion's chopper touched down. We all boarded the plane. We were (or at least Richardson was) greeted by Brooks and Scorpion.

"Perla? What a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you again.", Richardson said.

"It's good to see you too, sir.", Brooks replied.

"How do you know Richardson, Perla?", Miller asked.

"Don't you remember, Travis? I've told you before. He was my Sergeant back when I was a private.", Brooks replied. Oh yeah...how can I forget?

Brooks would always go on and on about a Richardson. And about how much of a knife throwing expert he was. She said that his skills with a knife earned him the nickname, "Dagger". What the hell kind of nickname is that?

"Oh yeah, No wonder you seem familiar. I don't think we've been probably introduced...", Miller said.

Everyone introduced themselves to Richardson.

"Who the hell is that guy?", Scorpion asked. He was pointing towards Smirnov, the former sergeant.

"Oh, He's Aleks Smirnov. He was in the same prison cell as Richardson here.", Evans answered.

Miller said, "He wishes to defect to the states with us. He was a sergeant of the russian army. He hasn't given us details yet."

"In that case, Mr. Smirnov, Welcome aboard.", Scorpion said, shaking his hand.

"So tell us, Richardson. How did you end up in that prison?", Miller asked.

"It's a long story.", He replied.

**Briefing**

Richardson: One and a half years I'll been in that prison. It feels good to breath fresh air again. I've counted each day that pasted...each **night** that pasted. I had to fight just to survive. It all started back in the August of 2010. The big boys over at HQ had detected some strange activities going on here in the USSR. We had to find out what was going on. I was under the command of Captain Montgomery.

Miller: Is Montgomery still alive?

Richardson: No...Poor bastard didn't make it. He was like a father to me. As it turned out, Some russian jerk by the name of Vladmir Makarov was in the market of nuclear warheads. And well, we couldn't let him do that. Who knows what he was planning on doing with those W. ...

**One Year Earlier...**

Nobody's POV

The sun was shining bright in an abandoned city. Many people once lived in that town. Now it's a ghost town. On one side of that town, two men in Ghillie suits were sneaking around. They had to get to the other side of the town.

2Lt. Richardson's POV

"Lieutenant, Enough break time. Let's get to the watchtower. Follow my lead.", Cpt. Montgomery said. I simply nodded my head.

I had a suppressed M14 in my hands. But if things got out of hand, I had a suppressed M4A1. I also had ten throwing knives holstered on my belt. Montgomery had the same weapons as me (except for the knives). Each of the weapons were covered in grass to help our camouflage. Me and Montgomery were in Ghillie suits.

Little did I know, things would go terribly wrong in a matter of several hours...

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a little late. I've been busy with other stuff.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4 Bomb Tracking

**Author's Note: Welcome back for Chapter 4.**

**I noticed that the site messed up the last few words of the previous chapter. It was suppose to be the acronym for "Weapon of mass destruction". Thanks a lot for that by the way...stupid website and/or upload manager.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter.**

2Lt. Richardson's POV

I found myself in the outskirts of an abandoned city. My leading man was Captain Leonard Montgomery. Montgomery was in front of me just surveying the area up ahead. Our mission was to find a russian nuclear warhead and disable it. And if possible, eliminate the bomb maker and the buyer. But out of all places, why an abandoned city?

"Dagger, Stay in the grass if you see any tangos; Those idiots won't be able to see us when we have our ghillie suits on.", Capt. Montgomery said.

After crawling through the grass for about two minutes, I see two tangos and a German shepherd walk out of a nearby house. They both had AK-47s in their arms. The German shepherd also didn't look quite friendly either...

"Alright, we have to take them out. I got the dog and his handler. You take out the other tango.", the captain said.

I take out one of my throwing knives and threw it at one of the enemies. I had hit him right at the neck. I looked over towards the other enemy and his dog. They were, of course, killed by Montgomery. I went over to retrieve my knife from the corpse.

"Good job, lieutenant. We're about ten minutes away from the watchtower; Let's go.", Montgomery said.

As we made our way to the watchtower (which was in sight), It felt strange. It was too easy to get here. I expected at least more enemies trying to stop us. Were they expecting us? Or were they this oblivious to our involvement? And soon, we started going up the tower.

**Briefing (Several Hours Later...)**

Montgomery: Lieutenant Dagger, the meeting should start in a few minutes. Remember, our mission is to find out where they're taking the russian warhead and disable it.

Richardson: Rogue that, sir. I'm glad I brought extra rations for us to share.

Montgomery: Hmm, These rations are delicious; I could just feel my strength surging through my muscles.

Richardson: Sir, Doesn't this feel odd?

Montgomery: The rations? _Noooo_, they're just fine.

Richardson: No, I mean this whole mission. Don't you think us getting here was a bit...too easy?

Montgomery: Now that you mention it, I-...Wait, the meeting. It's starting! Get in position.

2Lt. "Dagger" Richardson's POV

"Alright Dagger, the meeting is starting. Find the nuclear warhead and keep an eye on it.", Montgomery says.

We were both on the top floor of the watchtower. Several hundred feet away, A large number of vehicles were gathering. Several men walk out of their vehicles. Two men, in particular, stood out. One of them had a heavy build and about 5'8'' in height. The other man had a stocky build, about 5'8'' in height, and he had several scars.

"Alright those two are the buyer and the maker. Remember they aren't our primary objective. Keep an eye out for the bomb and don't blow our cover...Damn, it feels like the buyer is looking right at us...", Montgomery said.

As I was watching the meeting through my scope, I found the bomb. It was located in the backseat of one of the cars. The bomb didn't look like a warhead. It looked more like a gas bomb. I kept my sights on it.

"I see you found the bomb. Keep in it your sights. We've got to find out where they are gonna take it. When you get the chance, fire the tracker module onto the car, so we can track where it is going.", Montgomery said.

After watching for about five minutes, I see that they were about to end their meeting. The bomb buyer and bomb maker goes inside the car with the bomb and drives off. Before they drove off, I managed to fire the tracker module onto it. Nobody noticed the module as the car drove off. The other men that were present during the meeting lingered for several minutes before going into their own cars. It was now time to go disable the bomb.

"Alright, I saw that you successfully planted the tracker onto the car. Good. Let's go to the tracker." Montgomery said.

As we climbed down the watchtower, the captain tracked the bomb's location through this screen he had on his wrist. "Follow me, the bomb has stopped moving. It's about fifteen minutes away from here by foot. Let's go disable it.", He said. We were still in our ghillie suits and we still had our weapons.

As soon as we got out of the watchtower, I heard Montgomery order me to go into the grass. So, I did.

"There's an enemy blockade up ahead! It's a freakin' party out there. We're gonna have to go around it. Through this alley. And remember, stay in the grass.", the captain said. I followed his lead while being careful not to alert any of the enemies. I was pretty much invisible to them in my ghillie suit.

As I was sneaking around, I took small, gradual crawls forward. Eventually, I manage to make it into the alley. There was several trash bags and several dumpsters around. Soon, Montgomery joins me.

"Damn it, They're coming. Stay out of sight!", he said.

And as if on Que, two men appeared and they start patrolling down the alley we were in. "Oh good, Only two. Let's take them; Take the one on the right. On three, 1...2...3!", the captain said.

As soon as he said three, I pulled my trigger. Then almost simultaneously, both of the men falls down dead.

"Come on Dagger, Help me get rid of the bodies by dumping them in the dumpster!", Montgomery said. I did as he said.

**Present Day...**

Nobody's POV

As the chopper the soldiers were in flew towards HQ, Dagger continued to tell his tale. Everyone in the chopper listened.

Scorpion asked, "How long have you known Montgomery?"

"I've known him since I was a Corporal. He was a First Class Sergeant at the time when I met him.", Dagger replied.

"Perla, did you know Montgomery too?", Miller asked.

"Not personally, I was going through training when I first saw him. I didn't speak to him, but I knew who he was.", the corporal replied.

"Anyways, back to the story.", Dagger said.

**Back to the flashback...**

2Lt. "Dagger" Richardson's POV

After disposing of the corpses, we went towards the location of the bomb. Nothing eventful happened on the way to the location of the bomb. And when I mean "nothing eventful", I mean nothing. The bomb was located in a part of town that didn't have anyone around. This place was like a ghost town...

Soon, me and Montgomery found ourselves in front of a seemingly-abandoned depot. The side door was open. So, we both entered the depot through it. The tracker and the bomb were here. But as we entered the depot, we didn't find the bomb or the car I placed the tracker on.

"What the hell? This place is empty! Overlord, This is Metal 1-4, we've lost sight of the bomb. We'll look around for it.", Montgomery said.

"Roger that. Get looking for the bomb. We **have **to disable it.", Overlord replied.

I soon found the tracker module in a nearby box. Then, I showed it to the captain.

"Damn it, how did they-? Get out now!", Montgomery shouted. He was interrupted by loud beeping. As soon we both heard the beeping, we both jumped out of the door we came in. An explosion blew up the depot behind us.

This was when the shit hits the fan...

**Author's Note: And that ends chapter four.**

**This chapter took too long to write because I had a huge case of writer's block.**

**Come back next time for the end of the flashback.**


	5. Ch 5 Valhalla

**Author's Note: How's it going guys? I'm back from my hiatus. **

**I mostly went on the hiatus to get a break from writing. But now, I'm back with a fresh mind.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I will try to write after I posted this chapter.**

**Anyways, This chapter will take place right where chapter four left off. Starting off with the end of the flashback.**

2Lt. "Dagger" Richardson's POV

After the depot explosion, both me and Montgomery were on the ground. Some debris landed on him. I couldn't feel my legs and I probably had some shrapnel in my body. In the distance, I heard some voices speaking in Russian. Slowly, the voices got louder and closer.

Montgomery's voice came over the radio. "Dagger...Are you okay? Someone's coming, stay low." After each word, he coughed.

"The Americans thought they could stop us." Said a sinister-like voice. It was the bomb maker and the bomb buyer. They slowly appeared in my line of sight. They haven't seen me yet.

I heard Montgomery's voice. "You...must be Makarov."

The bomb buyer replied, "Yes, Captain Montgomery. Did you think you could stop us?"

"We tried...but failed."

"That's correct; Good bye, Captain Montgomery." Shortly after that, I heard a gunshot ring out.

I quickly radio'd Overlord as this happened.

"Overlord...This is Metal 1-3. Montgomery has been killed. We've been compromised. I-AHHH!"

Makarov had fired a bullet into my chest. I'm glad the bullet didn't hit my heart. The bullet was probably just mere inches away from it.

"I have plans for you, American." He said.

I felt several arms pick me up. Soon, I was in a helicopter. They had taken all my weapons and my knives and I felt too weak to do anything. I can't believe I'm still alive. Then, a man appeared before me when it was all cleared.

He whispered, "Don't worry comrade, I am a friend. My name is Aleks Smirnov. I will help you."

Soon, I was taken to the prison. I stayed in that prison for more than a year. Smirnov had taken care of me during that time. He helped attend to my wounds and he covered for me. Makarov eventually caught wind of Smirnov helping me and imprisoned him with me. As it turns out, Smirnov was a double agent or defector for the USA.

**Present Day**

Pvt. "Shadow" Brown's POV

"Wow, Smirnov...Thanks for taking care of Stanley." said Cpl. Brooks. I'm guessing Stanley was Dagger's real name.

"Alright, Enough with the stories. We're here." Scorpion said.

"Here? Where exactly is here, sir?" Evans said.

"Everybody, Welcome to Valhalla. The main headquarters of Task Force Scorpio." Scorpion replied.

Valhalla looked like a four story building from what I can see. I could see several people walking around inside through open windows. The pilot of the helicopter we were in landed on top of the building on a helipad. At the helipad, there was a man awaiting our arrival.

"Everybody, allow me to introduce First Lieutenant Andrew Anderson of the US marines. He was one of the first to join Scorpio." Scorpion said. Everybody went to Anderson to shake hands with him. As we all did, we introduced ourselves. As I was shaking his hand, I can't help but notice the revolver that he had holstered on his right hip.

He noticed me looking at his six-shooter and says, "Oh, Don't worry about this. I ain't gonna waste a bullet on you."

1Lt. Andrew Anderson stood at about 5'10 in height. He wore a blue beret that bore both the insignia of the first lieutenant and the logo of the Task Force. He also had a pouch around his left hip (it probably holds bullets for his revolver). Up until now, I never really had a good look at the logo of the task force. The logo was a scorpion that had a small sword and a red diamond behind it with a skull over the scorpion. The diamond looked like the diamond that you would find on playing cards.

"Everybody, meet up in the second floor briefing room in about an hour for your next assignment. Until then, take a look around Valhalla. Smirnov, Richardson, you're with me. We need to do some paperwork." Scorpion said. I guess Smirnov and Richardson aren't "officially" in the task force yet. They left the helipad via a nearby elevator that most likely led to the lower floors.

Smirnov, Richardson, and Scorpion all went inside the building. Leaving me, my squad, and Anderson to ourselves.

"So, anybody want me to give them a tour of Valhalla or something?" Anderson said. All of us except for Evans declined. I'll find my own way around.

"All right, Private Evans, Let's go then." Anderson left with Cliff to do their own thing. I'm somewhat surprised that Anderson knew Cliff's last name. How did he know? They left the helipad the same way Richardson, Smirnov, and Scorpion left.

"Shall we?" Sgt. Miller asked.

Cpl. Brooks nodded. I wanted to stay with them. So, I followed behind them to the elevator. The elevator looked like an average everyday elevator. The only thing different about it was the labeled buttons.

Each button was labeled to tell elevator passengers what each floor contained. The ground floor was labeled "Main Lobby/Entrance." The second floor was labeled "Offices". The third floor was labeled "Recreation Center (W.I.P; Open during Construction)". The fourth floor was labeled "Living Quarters". There was also a basement floor labeled "Recruiting Center".

I decided to go to the recreation center, just to get some R&R. I really need it. I could practically feel the tension in my shoulders.

Sgt. Travis Miller's POV

As the elevator doors opened for the recreation center, Shadow leaves the elevator and waved good bye to me and Perla. Shadow does deserve a break after all that he's been through. The doors closed again and the elevator begun its descend to the recruiting center. As the elevator went down, Perla started to talk.

"So, what do you think of Anderson?" she asked.

"Anderson? I don't know. I'm not getting a good vibe from him. I don't trust him." I replied.

"What? You're being too cynical. He seems like a nice man, Travis."

"I just don't think-"

Our conversation was cut short as the elevator stops at the first floor. A man with a mustache walks in. As he walked in, I caught the word "Shepherd" on the right side of his chest. He wore a UCP-Patterned army uniform and a navy-blue beret that had three stars on it, labeling him as a Lieutenant General. He also wore a holster that had a revolver (an .44 magnum, if I'm correct) in it.

"Hi there. You must be Sergeant Travis Miller and Corporal Perla Brooks. Scorpion told me all about you and your squad." said Shepherd. I simply nodded.

Perla says, "That's right. Nice to meet you, sir." They shook hands.

The elevator soon stopped at the recruiting center. As the elevator went down, there was no talk between us. The three of us soon went our separate ways. The elevator door had opened up to a hallway. To the left were several doors; to the right was a flight of stairs that led down to what looked like a obstacle course.

Shepherd had went to one of the doorways and disappeared through said doorway. There were several other people walking around the hallways; several of them bore insignias that labeled them as a Sergeant, Corporal, and other various ranks. Both me and Perla went down the obstacle course. At the base of the flight stairs, there were two places to go, one that led to the course itself and another that led to an observation room. Both me and Perla went to the observation room to find Scorpion and Smirnov inside. On the course, I saw Richardson running through it.

Scorpion was talking into a microphone.

"Flashbang through the door!" Scorpion shouted into the microphone.

Smirnov sees us and told us that both he and Richardson had to run this obstacle course before they could join the task force. He also told me that he had ran the course just several seconds ago, finishing at about 38 seconds. Soon, Richardson had finished at about 35 seconds. As this was going on, I watched Richardson go through the obstacle course. And damn, it was like as if he has gone through this course before, he was zapping right through it.

"Not bad, Richardson! Come up to the observation deck for a debriefing." Scorpion said into the microphone.

Soon, Richardson appeared in the room. He waved at us.

"Perla, Miller, Glad you could join us." Dagger said.

"Hey Scorpion, What is General Shepherd doing around the base?" I asked.

"Shepherd? He's just here to relax after what happened with those marines..." Scorpion replied; his voice trailed off.

"Oh...I guess losing all those men in the Blink of an Eye **can **be horrible." Dagger said. The nuclear warhead that took the lives of 30,000 men...that occurred while we were all in the helicopter getting us here to Valhalla.

"Did you guys know that it was Shepherd who gave me the thumbs up to start the task force?" Scorpion said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, he said that I should start a task force to help him, in case he needed it." Scorpion said.

Scorpion continued, "He was also the one that recommended Anderson to me to join."

"Well, the meeting is gonna occur in about half an hour. Richardson, Smirnov, Come on, we have to sign some papers to get you officially into the task force. Miller, Brooks, see you at the meeting." Scorpion continued. All three of them left.

"So...what should we do till the meeting?" I asked

"We could always join Shadow at the Rec floor." Brooks replied.

"Alright, Let's." I replied. We walked towards the elevator.

Pvt. "Shadow" Brown's POV **(Several minutes ago...)**

As I left the elevator, I found myself in a room that felt like a living room in a civilian's house. There were several occupied couches laid around, there was a dart board that was being used by about three other people, there was a television which was playing some movie I know nothing about (being watched by at least ten people), and there were lines along the wall that led to other rooms in the floor.

I followed one line that eventually led me to the armory. In the armory, I saw a lot of guns. All the guns were in glass cases like as if they were watches that you would see for sale at a mall. In the middle of all the glass cases was a man behind a counter that bore the insignia of a Sergeant under the insignia was a British flag. There were several other people here, but they were just admiring the weapons and otherwise browsing.

"Ah, a new face. Greetings there mate, I'm Sergeant Wallace. I keep watch over the armory." the man said.

"I'm Private Shadow. I'm here to arm up." I said.

"What do you want?" Wallace asked.

"An M14, an M1911, four HE grenades, and four flashbangs."

"That's a lot of hardware...But I'll supply them."

**Several Minutes Later at the Briefing Room...**

**Briefing**

Scorpion: Glad you all could make it. And Richardson, Smirnov, Both of you are now officially in the Task Force. I hope everyone else found Valhalla to your liking.

_Everyone murmurs their agreements and approval._

Scorpion: Good, Now your next assignment...

Evans: What do you want us to do, sir?

Scorpion: Everyone is to assist the SAS and the USMC in their mission to stop a nuclear attack that the Ultranationalists had threatened to launch.

Richardson: How are we going in?

Scorpion: Helicopter; once you hit the ground, you will have to infiltrate the ICBM launch facility where we believe the Russians are holding the nuclear warheads.

Miller: Everyone arm up. We can't let them launch those warheads.

Scorpion: Yes, That is why Anderson will be going with you guys; he will be providing sniping support as you guys are entering the launch facility.

Miller: Shadow, Go with Anderson and help him provide sniping support.

Shadow: Alright Sarge, you got it.

Brooks: After all this, I'm buying you guys all a round of beer.

Anderson: Sounds delightful. Let's get started.

Scorpion: You will all leave at 0530 hours, tomorrow. Until then, rest up, you'll be needing it.

**Author's Note: Yep, all the characters will be in this.**

**I couldn't help but give Old Shepherd a cameo.**

**And surprisingly, I don't have any other notes.**

**So, see you guys next time in the next chapter...whenever it's uploaded.**


	6. Cancellation Explanation & Ideas

Alright, so the reason I did decided to cancel "Blink of an Eye" is because I'm honestly bored of writing it. It was fun at first, but as it progressed, it gradually got tedious and dull.

I have part of Chapter six done, but I got bored of writing it and won't be uploading it.

I originally got the idea and premise for this story while playing through modern warfare 2. It was on the level, "Team Player." When PFC. Allen and the rangers were about to cross the bridge, he and the rest of the rangers were going on about which building was gonna be hit.

That is until one of the rangers said something like "Ain't that danger close for the task force?" I was gonna have Task Force Scorpio be that task force because the rangers never said what task force it was. They never said it was Task Force 141. (I should know, I've played through that level multiple times.) This was where I got the idea for the story.

The premise of "Blink of an Eye" was suppose to be like the origin story of Task Force Scorpio. How the task force came to be, how the characters joined, etc. Then after I was done with "Blink of an Eye," I was gonna make a sequel that contained the task force at its prime and the task force being in the danger close "zone." Most of my ideas I came up with were gonna be in the sequel.

As I was brainstorming ideas for the story, I came up with the idea to have Anderson betray the task force and have him be second-in-command of Shadow Company. He would have killed a majority of the task force with Col. "Scorpion" be fatally injured. He was gonna be Shepherd's eyes on Task Force Scorpio. He was gonna set up a nuke to blow up part of Russia to get revenge for the troops that died in the nuke in the original MW. Then, whats left of the task force would go after Anderson. Sgt. Miller was gonna be one of them. I even had a nice speech (inspired by Price's speech in "Just Like Old Times") setup for him.

This is that speech:

"It's kind of funny how fast a life could end nowadays. A life could end in a flash. A life could end in a matter of seconds. A life could end in the blink of an eye. That is why we have to kill him. He is going to take many innocent lives in the blink of an eye. We have to end his life or else millions will suffer. But he didn't count on us surviving his trap. He doesn't have anywhere else to run. We have him cornered. No matter how many troops he has protecting him, We. Will. Kill. Him."

This was all gonna happen in the sequel of "Blink of an Eye." I was gonna come up with the trap that is mentioned in the speech later.

The firefight that was gonna happen between Anderson and Miller was gonna be inspired by the climax of "Lawless." A movie I saw back in 2012 with my cousins (Good movie, by the way). Anderson would have shot Miller with his revolver about three times, Miller would survive (somehow) and Anderson would walk off victorious, only to be shot in the back of the head by Miller.

Miller and Brooks were eventually gonna have a romance together at the end of the story (not the sequel).

In sequel, all the characters would have different ranks.

Miller was gonna be a first sergeant (he would have been a field commander for TFS). Both Anderson and "Dagger" were gonna be captains. Cpl. Brooks was gonna be a staff sergeant. And "Shadow" was gonna be a sergeant with his own unit.

The beginning of the sequel was gonna have Sgt. "Shadow" and a task force operative go retrieve the satellite that was downed in the beginning of MW2. That "mission" would have ended in failure and a dead end. The mission would then be transferred to Task Force 141.

Anyways, that was all that I was gonna do with "Blink of an Eye." I'm writing other stories. So, I guess this is bye for now. Talk to you next time.


End file.
